My Godfather My Captor
by Ice Demon Allysandra
Summary: When he fell into the Veil, Harry's heart shattered. Voldemort is dead. With the mirror Sirius gave him and a bit of hair, Harry makes his wish and return Sirius does. Kidnapped and locked away like a princess in a tower, Harry realizes things about his godfather he never knew including a deal his father made and broke involving Harry's hand in marriage. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**My Godfather...My Captor**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Not Harry Potter and not the image used the represent this story. **

Summary: Inspired by Harry Potter and Disney's Tangled. When he fell into the Veil, Harry's heart shattered. He promised him a home. A family. A normal life. Voldemort is dead and he has Ginny but… She's not the face Harry sees. Her hands are too small and her red hair is all wrong. While working as an Auror, he's pulled to the Department of Mysteries after hearing a rumor: When the timing is just right, a soul from the Veil can be pulled back through. Harry is uncertain but hopeful.

With the mirror Sirius gave him and a bit of hair, Harry makes his wish and return Sirius does. Ready to love Harry, give him a home, a family… and all Harry must do is submit to him as his mate and stand by his side to succeed where his pawn Voldemort could not.

Kidnapped and locked away like a princess in a tower, Harry realizes things about his godfather he never knew...including a vow his father made to Sirius and then broke. A vow to allow them to Bond upon Harry's 19th birthday…before he's slowly brainwashed until he knows nothing but his beloved Dark Lord/godfather/mate as his friends search for him.

Chapter 1

Green, watery eyes stared at the cold floor as the young Auror knelt before the dreaded Veil that plagued his nightmares. Harry Potter felt foolish for believing such a ridiculous rumor. The ones who dreamt it up must read too much of the Quibbler. Harry removed his glasses and wiped his tears. He had thrown the mirror into the Veil and a lock of long, black hair hoping...now he didn't have his godfather's gift.

Harry jumped when he heard booted feet. But not from behind. They stepped toward him. Harry raised his head and his heart pounded. His poor eyesight could just make out the long, black hair and the shiny, silver pocket watch HE always wore around his waist. The greenish suit he'd worn… Harry lowered his glasses to see better as the man knelt before him as if to assure Harry that it truly was…

"S-S-Sirius?" Harry stuttered in a whisper as if afraid a louder voice may cause the man to vanish once again. Harry watched as Sirius leaned towards him, almost pressed firmly against him with how close he was, and smiled.

"Harry. It's been too long. You've aged some. It looks good on you."

"Sirius!" Harry threw his arms around the older wizard. His hair was still long and curly and he maintained the facial hair but… it seemed death had restored the youth and good looks Azkaban had stolen from him. "Sirius, I...I wanted to see you again. I'm sorry if I tore you away from Mum and Dad and Remus. I know what I did was selfish…" He babbled as large hands ran through his messy black hair and down his back over and over before tracing his almost feminine face.

"I killed him, Sirius. Voldemort is dead." Harry said. His godfather just smiled listening patiently. Hanging on each word. His gray-blue eyes flitting from Harry's eyes to his small but full mouth. "Ron and Hermione are together," Harry said causing Sirius to chuckle and nod knowingly.

"Ginny and I...we're back together. We started dating in my 6th year but I had to let her go to keep her safe but now...are you ok? You look upset. Are you ill?" He glanced at the Veil hoping they were far away so it wouldn't pull either of them in. He supposed his godfather was suffering after effects from whatever was on the other side and then stepping back into the Realm of the Living.

Sirius seemed lost in thought for a moment before his smile returned. A smile one might give to a person who made an error but it was easily forgiven. "Harry, you're an intelligent young man. You have common sense, which most people lack, so I know you'll understand when I say this: That girl is beneath you, Pup." Harry was confused.

"Sirius, how can you say that? I thought you liked her and all the Weasley's? They helped us so much. Mrs. Weasley killed Bellatrix! Just give Ginny a chance. She's really fantastic…"

"YOU'RE MINE!" Sirius barked suddenly causing Harry to jump but strong arms prevented him from getting too far. "W-hat?" the young Auror croaked. "Yours? What do you mean?" Harry asked with a bit of a gulp. 'did… did Siris just…' Harry thought stunned and more confused in his long held grief. Maybe his godfather did change after death… and got more intune with his spirit animal or the big black dog his godfather could change into.

"Exactly what I said, Pup!" Sirius exclaimed before he calmed down a bit. He breathed deeply a few times and his smile returned. "Harry, did you study Animagus fully while at Hogwarts?"

"Yes. I did but… I never was able to change fully… I would get stuck halfway." Harry explained glad for the change in subject. Sirius chuckled once more.

"I can help you there. However, that is not what I meant." He pulled Harry to his feet and led him further from the Veil. It contained too many horrid memories. "You see, Pup, there is a rare occurrence when a witch or wizard spends a long amount of time in their animal form, such as I while in Azkaban and on the run from the Ministry. They begin to tap into their animal instincts. They begin to display certain needs such as hunting, socialism…" his grey-blue eyes locked with green. "The need to mate."

"You're telling me… your dog instincts are kicking in? You need a mate to help with that?" Harry deadpanned. Sirius laughed in an almost mad way. Harry wondered if it was because The Blacks were known to inbreed to maintain their blood purity and as a result, several notable members were, for lack of a better word, unstable. 'then again AzKaban didn't really help Siris with the dementor exposure for most of my life till he got out when I was thirteen.' Harry thought about his godfather's new… quirks.

"My Harry. Always so clever." he said with pride and then he sighed. "But there are times you can fail to pin-point what you need to know. No matter. I will guide you, naturally." he checked the time on his pocket watch. Nearly midnight. Time to get the hell out of this bloody place. "There is another reason besides that. A promise made long ago...but enough for now. Come here."

Harry stepped back. "No." he replied. Sirius smiled that forgiving smile again.

"Harry James Potter," he began. "I spent a long time hiding my true feelings out of respect for your parents and the fact that you were on a possibly deadly mission but now Voldemort is dead and you've grown so much." he flicked his eyes down Harry's taller but still small frame.

"The Veil was terrible but it restored what Azkaban took from me and it also allowed me to think and realize who my mate was and I was saddened because I thought I'd never have him…" he smirked. "Yet...here you are. In my arms. Where you belong."

Time seemed to halt as Harry let this sink in. He heard Sirius give an impatient grunt as he tried to pull Harry closer in order to Apparate. "No!" Harry said causing his godfather to freeze in surprise.

"Sirius, you can't be...serious!" he almost laughed at the pun. "You...we...we can't. The Veil has made you confused. I'm your godson. Your best friends' son. Besides, I am to be engaged…"

"Harry James Potter-Black," Sirius said still tugging Harry. Harry breathed deeply. He loved his godfather so much but...the man's mind needed to heal. And he would help.

"No." he said firmly. Sirius looked at him astounded. A bit angry and a look that promised punishment. Sirius Orion Black always got what he wanted.

Harry smiled. It was just the effect of the Veil.

"Sirius, please, I'm here to help you. You've just come back from Merlin knows where and it seems to have confused you. But...I'm here with you. Always. We're going to get through this together and be a proper family just like you said." he stepped close to hug his godfather.

A huge mistake. He had just fallen into the trap waiting for him.

Sirius gave a smile as Harry's arms wrapped around him and he returned the gesture in kind. Pressing Harry close to his body. Close enough that with a sudden movement, he had apparated them away from the Ministry entirely. When they landed he was still holding Harry against him.

Sirius gave a smile as Harry's arms wrapped around him and he returned the gesture in kind. Pressing Harry close to his body. Close enough that with a sudden movement, he had apparated them away from the Ministry entirely. When they landed he was still holding Harry against him.


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to shout out to my amazing co-writer WolfStar_85! They write some great stuff so head over to AO3 and look them up! You won't regret it! As always, we own nothing...but we can dream.**

Ch. 2

Harry felt a little sick from the sudden lurch. It was similar to traveling by portkey but with the danger of being splinched. He realized his face was buried in his godfather's chest. He smelled good. Very masculine. Like a forest and fresh wind. "Wh-where are we?" he whispered. He tried to pull away until a growl from Sirius' throat told him to stop. That he wasn't going anywhere.

Sirius didn't let go of Harry, for quite some time. And he refused to let him pull away. He gave a chuckle, an almost dark chuckle. "As if you didn't know." He said before turning Harry around in his arms and clasping his hands around Harry's chest. The ancient building that stood before them was where it all began. For them at least. It was where Sirius first met Harry. Not where he first saw him, but where they had first truly met. The building known simply as, the Shrieking Shack. "There are more ways to get to this place than through the school." He whispered into Harry's ear before running his tongue along the outer edge of it.

"Stop that!" Harry used the strength he gained from years of Quidditch training as well as his training with the Aurors. He shoved Sirius back. "Is this the man my parents trusted to take care of me? You're not the Sirius I knew. Where is my godfather?" He was scared this man was simply taking the shape of Sirius Black. "Let me go. I have people waiting for me. Ginny…"

Sirius let out another deep growl, almost equivalent to what he might do in his dog form, when Harry mentioned Ginny. Yes, he cared a lot about the Weasley's, but Ginny was not who Harry was to be with. He then smiled gently and his lips pressed together some. "You know it's truly me Harry. In your gut, you know. I have told you already how it will be. It is time you accept it. You are mine!" He went silent for a moment then spoke again. "Your mother and father entrusted me as your godfather, yes. And if they had trusted me as their secret keeper, they might still be alive to this day! But, no. Peter got that position and look where it landed everyone. All of them, dead. All but me." He took a step closer to Harry. "I am your godfather, I am Sirius Black. And you. Are...mine! My pup! You belong to and with me!" He took hold of Harry's hand and attempted to pull him toward the shack. "I'm time, you will come to understand this."

Harry breathed in and out. He needed to think rationally. "You're absolutely right. You are my Sirius. I shouldn't have doubted you. Siri, let's go see the Weasley's. They will be so happy to know you're alive. Remus and Tonks and...many great people died but the loved ones we have left would be over the moon to see you." he brushed his hand over Sirius's bearded cheek and smiled.

"No!" Sirius said sharply. "The less you are near that girl, the better off you are my pup!" He smiled in a gentle way. "Come, let's get you inside. We need to just set down together and talk this all through." Though Harry didn't know it, once he stepped foot inside the building with Sirius this time, he would not be coming back out unless Sirius gave him permission or was with him.

"You're mad," Harry dared say. He'd denied that and defended Sirius to Mrs. Weasley. Ron, and Hermione but now that he could focus on something other than the war and Voldemort, he could sense it. The Blacks were powerful but madness ran through their veins as well. "I'm not going in there."

Sirius sighed almost exasperated. "Harry, come now. You know I only have your best interests at heart. And I won't do anything to truly hurt you." He took a tighter hold on Harry's hand. "Now, come on. Let's go inside, it's cool out and I don't want you getting sick." He didn't wait for Harry to come along. He pulled the teenager to him and lifted him up into his arms, to carry him bridal style. He went to the door and pushed it open, carrying Harry over the threshold. He kicked the door shut and carried Harry to the old sofa and set him down. "Please don't make this hard on both of us."

Harry tried not to cry. He was a man now...for the most part. Sirius was staring at him approvingly. The simple but form fitting jeans and a t-shirt that actually suited him rather than Dudley's old clothes or his school uniform that covered everything. "Such a handsome young man.." Sirius cooed and stepped closer. His hand brushed Harry's shoulder and slid down to his chest. He began to laugh again. His famous 'bark' of a laugh. Harry looked up confused. "Such a handsome man…" Sirius repeated. "And at the same time...what a beautiful young lady."

Harry's jaw dropped. What did that mean…? It clicked.

"You...know?"


End file.
